Ballin: The Battle For Meadowlark Lemon Park
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Riley and Cindy have versed each other 202 times and they were even on victories. It's time to settle their differences. How? By playing a friendly game of HORSE, of course. However this isn't no normal game because Jazmine, Huey and Caesar are playin too


**A/N: **Another one-shot from DOOMSDAY THE GREAT. Yep, for some odd reason I thought of this while I was at work last week. This takes place within the storyline of 'The Life and Times of Wuncler High School.' So you know that means the couples are:

**Huey and Jazmine**

**Riley and Carmela**

**Caesar and Cindy**

Luckily though for some readers, they won't necessary have had to read my other story to understand this one, for this has nothing to do with the plot of my other story…well enough babbling let's START THE SHOW!

Disclaimer:**IDONOTOWNTHEBOONDOCKSAARONMCGRUDERDOESGODDAMMITWHYMUSTIKEEPDOINGTHIS?!?!**

**One more A/N:** If you see anything in italics, that's Caesar narrating the story. Oh yeah and Huey, Caesar, Cindy and Jazmine are seventeen, Riley is fifteen and Carmela is sixteen.

**Oh and one last thing A/N:** I'm kinda in a rush to go to TARGET (my job) so I didn't fully proofread this, so please forgive any errors...

* * *

**The Battle For Meadowlark Lemon Park (HORSE)  
**

**By T.MIKE aka Operation DOOMSDAY**

_Welcome to Meadowlark Lemon Park. We're wanna-be street ball legends like Riley "Young Reezy" Freeman and "Fearsome" Cindy McPhearson are born. When you come to this court, you don't come to play. You come to win. There are no losers here, only winners. There have been many battles fought of this battlefield but the score still wasn't settle. Out of two-hundred and two games played, Riley won one-hundred and one and Cindy had won one-hundred and one. Today was a new day though. Some one had to end the war._

"Aye Caesar, shut da fuck up!" Riley barked, from his position at the free-throw line. The young thug from Timid Deer lane had on his traditional white tank top, with black and red AND 1 basketball shorts on and black and red Nike AIR MAX shoes.

"Oh c'mon, you know that was a good narration." Caesar shouted back from his spot on the sideline bench. He wore a black t-shirt, yellow basketball shorts and all black Jordan XIVs. "You know I sound like dat dude from NBA Street V3 or somethin'!"

* * *

**A/N: **If I recall correctly I believe Michael Jordan does the narration for each court…

* * *

"It was good, baby…Riley is just hatin' again!" Cindy said, while sticking her tongue out towards the corn-rowed baller. Cindy had on a baby blue tank top that showed off her athletic tummy, white short shorts and all white Converse 'The Weapons'

Riley just flipped her the bird and released the ball from his hands and made an easy basket. He smiled as he heard the net swish from the contact of the ball going in.

"Good one, Riley…" Cindy cooed. "Even Jazzy can bank it from there!"

"Cindy!" Jazmine gasped as she jumped up from her man's lap in offense. Jazmine had on a denim jacket, with a white tube top underneath, denim capris and a pair of white sandals. Last but not least, she had her hair in a messy, yet nappy bun. "I know I'm not a talented basketball player like you. However, there's no need for you to play me like that…"

"I was just usin' you as an example."

"Oh snap Jazzy!" Riley smirked. If there was one thing Riley loved to do besides Carmela in the sheets, it was instigate a fight of some sort. "You gonna let Cammy White play you like dat?"

"Riley." Huey butted in while massaging Jazmine's skinny shoulders.. He wore his infamous olive green combat shirt with a white shirt underneath, olive green Wrangler jeans and black combat boots. "Stop trying to start something wrong…" the young revolutionary then rolled up his newspaper and placed it to his side.

"Oh don't worry Huey." Jazmine reassured her boyfriend. "Riley's right!"

"Damn gurl…it ain't serious." Cindy said as she started to dribble her blue basketball.

"Pass me the rock!" the mulatto yelled, getting out of Huey's lap.

Cindy did as commanded and passed the basketball to Jazmine. She then gave Cindy a quick glare, similar to Huey's infamous one. This sent some chills down Cindy's spine, but she continued to watch Jazmine from her spot at center court. The mulatto then stood next to Riley.

"Watch out, I'm going to prove MacPherson wrong!"

"What the hell? Don't you see I'm makin it rain?!" Riley growled.

"Ok then, if you don't move…I'm never going to braid your hair again." Jazmine said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**A/N: **If you read the comics, while Riley was growing his hair…it was Jazmine who actually braided it!

* * *

"Oh come on…" Riley whined. "You the only person who'll do it for free!"

"Exactly." she said nodding her head. "So move it buster!"

"Fine…" he moaned in defeat. "Nappy headed ho…"

"Huh? What was that?!"

"I didn't say anything!" he said running back towards the sidelines.

Now she had the charity line all to herself. She looked at the hoop and focused on the target. She quickly dribbled the ball in place to get in sync with the ball. Finally feeling ready for anything, she clutched the ball. Now she held her right arm steady as she aimed for perfection. Praying for the best, she closed her eyes and released the ball.

The blue ball hit the right side of the rim and fell back to the blacktop below…

"Well I guess I take it back, Riley." Cindy said trying not to laugh. "Maybe Jazmine can't bank it…but I know I can!"

Cindy then proved her point by going to the same exact spot Jazmine was in and shooting the ball with relative ease into the goal. The ball hit the backboard and bounced in.

"Lucky bounce." Jazmine muttered She then sighed and walked back over to Huey to regain her spot back in his lap.

"You did better than I thought." Huey grinned. "At least you hit the rim."

"Shut up, Huey Freeman."

Watching everything from the sidelines Caesar felt an imaginary light bulb flowing on top of his head.

_**TING!**_

"Yo, I got the perfect idea!" Caesar smiled. "I know how you two airheads can settle your rivalry."

"How? Russian Roulette?!" Riley grinned while making a trigger with his hand.

"Uh…no." Caesar said giving Riley a weird look. "Something more G-rated. A friendly game of HORSE."

"HORSE?!" Cindy and Riley gasped in unison.

"What's horse, Huey?" Jazmine asked.

"Horse is a game, which doesn't require a lot of skill. It's usually played with two people. The object of the game is NOT to spell the word H-O-R-S-E. The first player makes a shot from certain place on the court. If he makes it then player 2 has to do the same exact shot. If Player 2 misses then they will receive a letter. Whoever spells the word HORSE first loses."

"But what if Player 1 makes a shot and Player 2 makes a shot too?"

"Then Player 2 gets to make up a new shot and the process repeats itself until someone screws up."

"I think I get it, sounds fun!"

"Good." Caesar said. "Cuz all of us are playin!"

"Well shoot, if we gonna play this game, let's make the word something you all are." Riley smiled.

"Smart educated black people excluding Cindy?" Huey asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nah, ya'll HOES!"

"Okay Esco, the word can be HOE instead of HORSE." Caesar announced. "Even though we all know a HOE is a garden tool."

"Whatever, you know what ya'll is!"

"What? I didn't sign no contract agreeing to this…" Huey said.

"Whatever nigga, just ball!" Riley spat.

"Well maybe if I beat you in this too, you'll find understand that I'm better than you." Huey grinned.

"Nigga hush!"

"So, who's goin first?!" Cindy asked placing one hand on her hip.

"We goin shoot from the free-throw line to determine that." Caesar said hopping off of the bench. "You make a shot to determine your spot. Big Hue you can go first!"

Huey caught the chest pass thrown to him by Cindy and took his spot at the white line. Getting into a shooting position, he shot the ball and watch it go in and out like a fast food restaurant.

"Tough luck, Huey." Riley giggled. "Watch how it's done, big bro!"

Riley took his spot and shot the ball and watched his ball fall gracefully into the hoop.

"Nothin' but air, nigga!" Riley threw up a victory fist.

"Looks like I just hafta go second…" Cindy frowned. She then took her spot at the free throw line and shot the ball with ONE hand. The ball hit the left side of the rim, then the right side and finally bounced into the rim.

"RAINBOW!" Cindy sang as she walked off to let Caesar shoot the next shot.

Caesar grinned and took his spot on the line. Before shooting the ball, he blew a kiss to Cindy and then one to hoop for good luck. He then bent his knees and came back up, releasing the ball. All he heard was music to his ears.

_**SWISSSSSH!**_

"Gracefully, like the swan." Caesar said as he tip-toed off the court.

Once again it was Jazmine's turn. She took a gulp as she stared at the hoop, and then the basketball. She closed her eyes and focused at the orange rim. All this focusing she had to do reminded her of the training she's been going through with Huey. Then she opened her eyes in realization.

'This is just like training with Huey, if I focus all my energy into my shot then…'

She released the ball and watch it sink into the net. While the shot was airborne she could have swore she saw a little bit of flames on the ball, but quickly coming back to her senses she smiled at Huey.

"Oh baby, looks like you're going last."

"Save the best for last." Huey smirked.

"So it begins…" Caesar spoke in his narration voice.

Riley grinned, flashing his fronts and walked up to right side of the three-point line. He then grabbed a folding chair and sat down on it.

"What the hell is he doin?" Cindy whispered to Caesar.

"Shit if I know…"

He then shot the basketball from his sitting position and made it with relative ease. Jazmine's jaw dropped, there was no way she could EVER duplicate that shot.

Cindy then chuckled and motioned for Riley to pass the ball. He gave her a quick bounce pass and took his spot on the bench. After catching the ball Cindy had a seat in the chair and effortlessly tossed the ball into the air.

_**SWISSSSH!**_

"That was too easy! You got me stylin' on ya again!" Cindy grinned from ear to ear.

Riley sucked his teeth and watch the token white girl dance in victory. Caesar then got up from his spot to hopefully make this bucket so he wouldn't be the first person with a letter under his name.

Caesar nervously took his spot on the hot seat. Looking at the hoop he chuckled the ball aimlessly towards the basketball goal. He got nothing but…AIR!

Riley:  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H**  
Jazmine:  
Huey:

"Wow looks like the creator/narrator is gonna be the first one out!" Riley said while slapping his leg in laughter.

"Whatever son!"

"Your up, Jazmine." Cindy smiled.

After seeing Caesar botch the shot, it definitely gave Jazmine second thoughts of making the nearly impossible shot. She took a seat and once again used her in-depth focusing to lock her mental crosshairs on the enemy. The basketball hoop. A quick tumbleweed rolled by the court as Jazmine finally got out of her focus mode and released the ball from her clutch. The ball hit the front of the rim and then dangerously rolled around the hoop. Just as seemed it was going to fall in, it happened to actually fall out.

Riley:  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H**  
Jazmine: **H**  
Huey:

"Oh wow…you almost had it, Jazzy." Cindy said sympathetically.

"Ight, Afro man…hurry and get yo 'H'!" Riley snickered.

Huey's eyes turned into slits as he caught the incoming ball from Jazmine. He sat down in the chair and simply shot the ball not caring if he made it or not. To be honest, he wanted this to end as soon as possible so he could get back to reading his newspaper. However, his uncaring efforts helped him bank the shot as he saw it fall into the hoop.

"Lucky mother-" Riley was quickly cut off.

"Shut yo mouth!" Huey backhanded Riley.

"Ow!" Riley held his left cheek. "Alright I'll give yall niggas something magnificent!"

Riley then ran to the center court and tossed the ball backwards, however the shot failed miserably, going wide right of the rim.. Cindy fell on the ground in laughter, while the others held their head down in shame.

"Whomp whomp!" Cindy giggled.

"Damn Esco, that was trash. I guess Cindy will be settin' us up with a shot!" Caesar said, chest passing the ball to his girlfriend.

Cindy then came to center court and then started dashing for the hoop. Once she got to the free throw line she bounced the ball off the backboard, caught it and did a one-handed lay-up with her right hand and watched it gracefully go into the goal.

"Beat that, homies!"

"Will do." Caesar grinned.

The Brooklyn native then grabbed the ball and took his starting spot at center court. He then leaped off the line and began to dash towards the final destination. Once he arrived at the free throw line, he threw the ball at the backboard, caught it as it bounced back and then did a one-handed lay-up and hit the bottom of the backboard, due to his back timing.

Riley:  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine: **H**  
Huey:

"Haha…Caesar you's a HO!" Riley chanted. "One more letter and you're out!"

"Go to hell…" Caesar muttered.

Jazmine gulped as she knew once again it was her turn to take an impossible shot. Slowly walking to the center court, she felt her heart nearly bust through her chest. Jazmine got to the center and once again used her in-depth focusing. She then dashed towards the hoop and FELL FLAT ON HER FACE before she even reached the free-throw line.

Riley:  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine: **H-O**  
Huey:

"Oh my…Jazmine is definitely a HO!" Riley said while rolling on the floor laughing. "I mean why the hell is you wearin' damn flip flops and tryin' to ball at the same time? And shit I'm surprised your titties and fall outta that tube top yet either…"

Huey didn't even speak, he just up from his seat and punched Riley in the stomach. The younger Freeman grabbed his midsection from the impact and frantically tried to catch his breath.

"Ayo Jazzy!" Cindy called out from the sideline. "I got a spare ballin' outfit for ya!"

Jazmine walked over to Cindy and grabbed her gym bag and took it to the nearby bathroom. In the meantime the games continued as Huey once again found himself on the blacktop. Taking his starting spot from the center, he started to dash towards the hoop. Once he got to the free-throw line, he toss the ball and the backboard, caught it off the bounce and did a one-handed lay up with his LEFT hand and watched it roll in.

"Good lay-up, Big Money Huey…but you did it with THE WRONG HAND!" Cindy clapped slowly.

"Which means?" Huey asked arching his eyebrow. "Oh and by the way don't EVER call me that again."

"It means you didn't make the same EXACT shot as me." Cindy chuckled. "You get a H for Huey!"

Riley:  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine: **H**  
Huey:**H**

"Oh well." Huey shrugged his shoulders and took his rightful seat back on the bench.

"OK Esco, you gotta make it!" Cindy smirked.

"Trick! I got this!" he snatched the ball from her and took a spot on the center court line.

Eyeing the orange hole in the sky, he skipped towards the goal. Once he reached the free throw line, he chucked the ball at the hoop, caught it gracefully and did a simple lay-up and scored.

"Easy as pie." Riley said tossing the ball back to Cindy. "Try again…"

"Well I guess it's time for the highlight reel moves, eh?"

"Bring it on!" Riley said beating his chest.

Cindy looked at him and then placed her a hand on her chin. She looked at the court and was pondering on where her next hotspot was going to be at. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something pink out of the corner of her eye. It was no one than the bubbly Jazmine Dubois. Her nappy hair was now in it's traditional ponytail. She had on a white and pink Converse headband, a small pink tank top similar to Cindy's, white short shorts and pink and white Converse 'The Weapon' shoes.

Huey's eyes were glued to Jazmine's beautiful figure. However he quickly regained his composure and pretended to act like he didn't like what he saw.

"Work it gurl, work it!" Cindy screeched.

Jazmine winked at Cindy and then walked towards Huey. She took a seat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She saw the blush creeping across his face and just smiled to herself.

"This is definitely a change." Huey said avoiding eye contact.

"I know, what I was wearing before was impossible to play basketball in."

'Now I definitely won't have my head in the game.' Huey thought to himself. 'But then again I could careless about this game damn it!'

All eyes were now back on Cindy who was still brainstorming the ultimate move that couldn't be topped. Once again another tumbleweed blew by before Cindy finally came up with a shot.

'Simple concept, but its gonna be effective!' Cindy laughed in her mind.

She stood about ten feet away from the hoop, near the left elbow of the key and did a hook shot with her left hand and watch it sink in. Satisfied with her shot, she let her hips sway gracefully to the sideline. Caesar stood up from the bench and walked towards Cindy. As they passed each other, they both had the same dirty thoughts.

**SMACK!**

They both slapped each other in buttocks and watch each other's facial expression of agony and joy.

"Good luck." Cindy said while blowing a kiss.

Caesar caught the imaginary kiss and pocketed it. "Luck don't live here anymore."

Caesar then finished walking near the left elbow and prepared the mimic the shot. Feeling his knees wobble a little bit, he chucked the ball at the hoop in the same fashion as his female companion. Everything went silent as he listened for the ball to either hit or miss.

_**SWIIIISH!**_

"Thank you!" Caesar bowed. "Yes, yes I know I'm great."

"Whatever, just pass the ball." Jazmine groaned.

She sighed as she got out of her comfortable position on Huey's shoulder and began to walk her way towards the left elbow. Once she was ten feet away from the basketball goal, she decided now was a good time to focus her shot. Every time she was ready to execute the shot, she kept hearing Riley and Cindy's voice laughing and taunting her. The voices in her head were making her uneasy…

'_Damn Jazmine, Huey told me you suck…but I didn't know it was at basketball too!' _Riley's voice echoed through her mind.

'_Jazmine are you sure you're half black? Cuz I think your whiteness cancels out our ballin skills, gurly gurl!' _Cindy snickered.

'_Keep your temper, never lose control of yourself. Keep control. Be patient, if you learn to do these things, you can master anything' _Huey's voice overcame all the other voices in her head.

Finally snapping back to her senses, Jazmine finally took a deep breath and aimed for the hoop. Feeling her precision shooting would be effective, she did the hook shot from ten feet out and banked it.

"BOOYAH!" Jazmine clapped her hands in excitement. Huey gave a small smile and then took the ball from her.

Huey's smile then turned into a frown as he stared the basketball goal down. Once again remembering he could care less for the game of basketball, he did a sloppy hook shot that happened to completely miss the rim and hit Cindy in the head.

"OW-WOWOWOWOWO!" Cindy cried as she held her forehead in pain.

"My bad." Huey said semi-apologetically. "I'll just sit back over here."

Riley:  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine: **H**  
Huey:**H-O**

Now once again Riley found himself back on the concrete jungle, ready to make it again without obtaining a letter. He took his mark on the left elbow and grinned at Cindy, who was still rubbing her forehead. He then launched the ball from his right hand. Arcing his arm like a hook, he watched the ball soar through the air and hit the rim. The ball then began to roll dangerously around the rim.

"Come on! Go in!" Riley yelled as he blew air towards the hoop furiously from his spot.

The ball danced around the rim a couple of more times until it finally decided to fall. Riley's eyes were glued to the ball as it fell to the pavement WITHOUT going through the rim. After staring at the ball for a few moments, the realization hit him and he began to curse up a storm.

"MOTHERFUCK!" Riley growled.

"Uh oh…Riley couldn't make the baby hook!" Cindy teased. "Looks like you got a H, my brotha!"

Riley: **H**  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine:**H**  
Huey: **H-O**

"Looks like I'm still letter-less AND I get to set up the next shot." Cindy chirped.

She grinned widely and took her starting spot from the opposite end of the court. The blonde bombshell then dashed from her starting point towards the goal. As she made it close to the three-point arc, she bounced the ball at the ground with tremendous force. The ball then ricocheted and hit the backboard, bounced back to Cindy however it slipped out of her hands as she tried to make a lay-up.

"Damn!"

"Damn is right…looks like you fucked up!" Riley snickered. "Ok Caesar, go ahead and make something easy."

Caesar got up from his spot and smirked. His eyes lit up as he smelled the sweet smell of victory. He grabbed the ball from his girlfriend and took a spot from the half court line.

'Time to Air Jordan these suckas!' Caesar thought to himself.

He then sprinted towards the hoop and took a giant leap from the free throw line. Becoming airborne Caesar then stuck his right arm up vertically and stuck the ball and his arm through the rim. It looked like he was dipping some chicken strips into some sauce. As his arm went into the rim, he found himself hanging off the rim like a chimpanzee.

"That's The Honey Dip!" Caesar yelled from his spot twelve feet off of the ground.

Jazmine gulped and nervously took the ball from Caesar. This was it for her, if she missed this dunk, she was gone. She looked over at Huey, who was staring into the sky. She giggled and then looked over to Cindy, who was busy slapping Caesar on the back of the head.

"Now you know my white ass can't jump that HIGH!" Cindy growled in between slaps.

"Sorry babe, but you was gettin too COCKY!" Caesar said in between slaps as well.

The mulatto laughed to herself and then took a quick look over towards Riley, who was on his cell phone at the time.

"Look baby, I totally forgot…" he said walking in circles.

"How the hell could you forget?!" a feminine voice boomed through the speaker.

"Cuz baby…Cindy asked me to come ball with her."

"Damn she must be givin' you that goody-goody on the side, if you forget about what today was."

"Baby…I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight I promise."

"Shit, you better…you greedy bastard." the phone line then went dead.

'That must have been Carmela.' Jazmine giggled to herself.

She then focused back on the situation at hand, The Honey Dip. Jazmine took a deep breath and then began to dashed towards the hoop in the sky. As she approached the foul line, she became airborne and closed her eyes. She stuck her arm up and slammed the ball through the hoop and stuck her arm inside with the ball. She then landed on the ground gracefully and grinned from ear to ear.

Cindy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She rubbed her blue orbs a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But everything she saw was one-hundred percent real. The mulatto did the dunk perfectly, no flaws.

"Did you see that, Huey?" Jazmine asked eagerly.

"Yep, you looked great." Huey said. "Hope I can do the same."

"But I thought you didn't care for this game?"

"True. However, I can't go out lookin' like a bitch, ya know?" he smirked.

Jazmine nodded. "I know, sweetie."

Huey then took the ball and stared at his enemy, that damn orange rim. He flashed an evil grin and ran towards his opposition. Once crossing the free-throw line, he soared towards the rim. The closer he got towards the goal, the more he stretched his arm out until he got closed enough to stuff his whole arm down the throat of the enemy. He hung onto the rim for a couple of seconds and then landed back on the ground and took his seat.

"Wow…" Jazmine said in awe as she hugged him.

Riley gritted his teeth in jealous as he saw his brother do something that took him years to perfect. It was okay though because Riley was going to execute this dunk with relative ease. He picked up the ball and flashed a cocky smile at Huey. Huey responded by giving him a cold glare. Like always this look gave Riley the chills and caused him to lose a little focus. He shook off the scary look and started running to the hoop. After crossing the free-throw line, he did was so many others did before him. He leaped into the sky and stuck his right arm out to slam the ball into the hoop. However being a little too aggressive caused him to hit the back of the rim and caused the ball to fly out of the hoop and land off the court.

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy:  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine:**H**  
Huey: **H-O**

"Oh no boys, looks like the big girls are leading, right Jazzy?" Cindy chuckled.

Jazmine just smiled and went back to enjoying Huey's warm embrace. On the other hand as usual Riley was raising hell due to botching the dunk. Nearby folding chairs began flying through the air and hitting pedestrians. Riley smiled as he hit the random targets and finally cooled off and sat down on the sideline.

"Me-YOW!" Cindy elbowed Riley in the stomach playfully. "No need to throw a BF."

"Bitch, I know you ain't talkin!" Riley placed a arm her shoulder. "If I couldn't make that…there's no way you are gonna."

"Jazzy did it though."

"That's because she trains to jump that high and shit, plus she's got some nigga in her." Riley then moved his arm. "Well time for you to get your first letter."

For first time today, Fearsome actually gained some fear. She could barely even touch the rim on her best days, so how was she going to be able to do a stylish dunk like 'The Honey Dip'?

"C'mon Cindy, keep your cool." Cindy spoke to herself.

"We ain't got all day McPhearson!" Riley yelled from the sideline.

Cindy ignored Riley and dribbled the ball nervously. She looked over to Caesar, who was rooting for her. Cindy rolled her eyes at him and began to move towards the hoop at a rapid pace. Once she got close enough to take the leap of faith, she like so many others before her became airborne. However her push off wasn't strong enough because the ball hit the front of the rim and bounced back.

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy: **H**  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine:**H**  
Huey: **H-O**

"So close, but yet SO far!" Riley laughed, slapping Cindy on the back.

"Whatever…I still got this in the bag."

Caesar smirked. "I'm not sure about that baby, now that I found your weakness!"

The Brooklyn native then grabbed the basketball and pondered on what kind of move to do next. After standing on the half court marker for a couple of seconds he came up with a move. He slowly approached the three-point arc, hopped into the air and did a quick 360 degree turn. As his body finally realigned with the hoop, he released his shot and watched the ball fall into the hoop.

"Good luck!" he smirked and handed the ball to Jazmine.

Jazmine took the ball and approached the area of the court known as Downtown. She nervously dribbled the ball and took a deep breath. Mimicking Caesar, she hopped into the air, but didn't make the full revolution needed. Instead she made a 270 degree turn and totally missed the goal and hit a dumpster.

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy: **H**  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine:**H-O**  
Huey: **H-O**

"Looks like all of ya'll are my HOES!" Cindy rubbed her hands together.

_Huey then rose from his spot on the bench and grabbed the abandoned basketball. This could be it for him…either he made the shot and survived or missed and lost everything dear to him._

"Caesar." Huey glared at his best friend. "Shut yo dumbass up!"

"Damn yall niggas forever hatin' on my ill narration skills!" Caesar crossed his arms.

Huey ignored Caesar's last comment and focused on the objective at hand. Just as he was ready to attempt the shot he was interrupted by gunfire. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw no other than Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy shooting their MP5 at some pigeons. The two ex-soldiers both had on their normal attires.

"Damn these birds won't stop movin!" Ed yelled over the gunfire of his weapon.

"I know nigga!" Rummy agreed.

"Uh do ya'll mind?" Huey yelled from the basketball court.

"This is public property!" Ed yelled back. "My taxes and shit pay for this!"

"No they don't…your damn grandfather does."

"True dat, but that's besides the point. If you and your niggas can play b-ball, why the hell can't I shoot these fuckers?!" he continued to fire at the fleeing birds.

"Well first of all, we at a park. Last time I checked a park usually has innocent civilians in it. Second off, you can't bring no concealed weapons here. Third off, you're firing a gun at pigeons and you know that's against the law."

"Man fuck rules!" Ed snickered as he finally hit one of those birds The bullet caused the pigeon to explode on impact. "Watch that fucker blow!"

Rummy gave him a quick dap. "It's like I always say Ed, a pigeon can't drop shit if it never flew."

Huey just placed a hand of his forehead and took a deep sigh. Ed and Rummy were perfect proof that black people aren't the only ones that can be classified as niggas. Now that his distraction was over, he focused back on the shot. Finally getting his feel for victory, he prepared to make the shot until he was interrupted again. He slowly turned his head to see no other than The Lethal Injection Crew and a cameraman walking through the backcourt.

"And this is where I come and play b-ball with the kids sometimes." Thugnificent lied into the camera.

"Yep we like to do shit for the kids, knameen?!" Flownomenal grinned, bald head shining in the sunlight.

"We also like to do shit for the bitches too." Macktastic said and then noticed his two friends giving him a weird look. "You know…like if they show us their ass and titties!"

"Exactly!" Thugnificent gave his long-haired rap partner some dap.

"Excuse me." Huey cleared his throat. "Do you guys mind?"

"We filmin' a little documentary for our new DVD!" Thugificent grinned pointing at the lone cameraman.

"Do you guys even have a filming permit?" the revolutionary asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh snap, the jig is up!" the cameraman screamed like a little schoolgirl. He ran to his van and sped off to who knows where.

"Man….that was the only camera dude we could afford! These student loans are still killin me!!!" Thugificent moaned.

"Look if you go talk to that white guy over there with the gun, he might give you a loan."

"You mean Ed the 3rd?"

"You guys know each other?"

"Oh yeah that's my brotha from a different motha! Good idea book-readin' nigga!" Thugificent offered Huey some dap.

"Right…" Huey pushed the fist away. "Alright now, off on your bike."

Thugificent mumbled some curses under his breath and walked over towards Ed and Rummy. Macktastic and Flownomenal slowly followed. Finally having the court to himself he had to act quick. Huey then jumped up and did a 360 turn. After making the complete turn, he released the ball and watched it soar. It hit the left side of the rim and then rolled around, for what seemed an eternity until…

**BANG-BANG!**

Two bullets penetrated through the ball not only causing it to deflate but to also fall out of the rim. Huey looked over to where Ed, Rummy and The Lethal Injection Crew were to see them laughing like Dave Chapelle told the funniest joke in the universe.

"Oops, my trigger finger ain't as steady as it use to be!" Ed laughed.

"Son of a-" Huey started but had his mouth quickly covered by Jazmine.

"It's okay sweetie. Cindy will let you have a re-do, right?"

"WRONG! It's not our fault he was talking trash to two psychopaths with guns!" Cindy growled. She was very upset that her favorite blue ball now had holes in it like a bowling ball. "Huey Freeman you are the weakest link, goodbye!"

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy: **H**  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine:**H-O**  
Huey: **H-O-E**

"I don't need this anyway!" Huey shouted, having a seat back on the bench. He grabbed his newspaper and began to read it.

"It's okay baby, I'm going to bring home the cake!" Jazmine reassured him. "But how are we going to play without a basketball now?"

"Lucky I have TWO balls!" Cindy grinned.

She received weird looks from everyone, especially Caesar.

"TWO basketballs…" she said pulling out an all-black Nike basketball. "Perverts."

Riley took the ball and dribbled it a little to get a grip on it. After getting the feel for the new ball, he took his spot on the arc. He then leaped into the air and did a beautiful 360. His form was very gracefully, a little too graceful.

"Riley takes ballet on the side, doesn't he?" Caesar whispered to Huey and Jazmine.

The two lovers nodded quickly and looked back towards the show on the blacktop. Riley then released the shot and felt a smile creep on his face as he saw the ball easily sink into the basket.

"Looks like Esco overcame another milestone in his day." Riley showboated off of the court, handing the ball to Cindy.

Cindy smiled as she approached the same spot Riley was standing in. This was her territory. She was unstoppable from twenty-three feet out. She blew a sweet kiss to the rim as she lined up for the easy basket. Fearsome then took a big leap into the air, making a 360 in progress. Once she made the full revolution she shot the ball and made nothin' but…air?!

"Oh lawdy!" Riley slapped his knee. "What the hell was that?"

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy: **H-O**  
Caesar: **H-O**  
Jazmine:**H-O**  
Huey: **H-O-E**

"Oh man, I guess I'm getting a little cocky, eh?" she asked Caesar squeezing his left cheek.

"Maybe…but it's time to eliminate the rest of ya'll so I can be victorious!"

Caesar decided this move would be his finishing move to seal his win over Young Reezy, Fearsome, Afroman and Fake ass Mariah Carey. Taking a spot from forty-seven feet away from the goal, he smirked and stuck his tongue out like MJ. He then tossed the ball with tremendous force in front of him. As the ball bounced up high, he quickly did a one-handed cartwheel and then leaped into the air like a Cheetah. It was now time to put the icing on the cake. He then caught the ball and dunked it with two hands. The ball however didn't agree with Caesar and decided to bounce off the front of the rim and miss.

"Man ya'll lucky for that…" Caesar muttered. "Looks like the pink princess gets to make a shot for us.

He bounced passed the ball to the nervous wreck now known as Jazmine. She took a spot on the center circle and tried to focus on the goal at hand. She had to make a move that could possibly eliminate everyone. Finally feeling her brain spark, she got an idea. She stood at the top of the key and threw the ball into the air. As it came back down, she did a handstand and caught the ball with her feet. Finally to apply the final touches, she launched the ball with her feet and drained the bucket.

"I think God was on my side with that one." she pointed to heavens above.

"You damn right, you did that by luck." Riley spat. "But you must understand son, basketball REQUIRES skill, not luck."

"Okay Almighty Young Reezy use your skill to duplicate my shot then!" Jazmine tossed the ball to her future brother-in-law.

Riley caught the ball and got in position. He chucked the ball into the air like it was nothing. He then yawned and hopped into a handstand position. Once the ball came back down, he effortlessly caught it with his feet. He then simply chucked the ball with his foot power and watched the ball bounce off the glass and then go in.

"Easy as pie." Riley said walking off the court.

_Jazmine couldn't believe that her best shot ever was easily made by the arrogant Riley Freeman. Her whole world was ready to shatter at any second…_

"CAESAR!" everyone yelled.

"Okay okay, I'll stop for real now…" Caesar blushed.

Cindy then snatched the ball from Riley as he walked off the court. She grinned as she knew she could easily make the shot too. Once taking the spot from the top of the key, she tossed the ball into the sky. She then did a handstand and barely caught the ball with her feet.

'_Oh damn I'm fuckin' up…' _Cindy cursed in her mind.

Quickly regain her composure, she launched the ball towards the hoop. It then seemed like the whole world went silent and all you could hear was Cindy's heart pounding. The ball then hit the back of the rim and bounced up vertically. Cindy felt her eyes begin to water. She couldn't lose to Riley after all the times she owned his ass. It couldn't end this way. Maybe the basketball gods in the skies above heard her cries because the ball came back down and fell into the hoop.

"Damn ya'll tricks musta had Lucky Charms for breakfast!" Riley laughed for a second before he noticed Caesar and Huey sending him death glares.

"Fearsome does it again!" Cindy started to 'raise the roof'.

"Baby…don't ever do that again." Caesar said gently taking the ball from his woman. He then took place on the top of the key.

He smirked and tossed the ball into the air. While the ball was in the air, he quickly did a handstand. Next was catching the ball, this is what he feared the most. As he sensed the ball coming down he tried to catch the ball, but his timing was a little off. So when he closed his feet together, the ball fumbled out and so did his chances of victory.

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy: **H-O**  
Caesar: **H-O-E**  
Jazmine:**H-O**  
Huey: **H-O-E**

"HOE!" Cindy and Riley chanted in unison.

"Well at least I didn't come in last." he smirked looking at Huey who sent a icy stare back.

And then there was three. It was now a battle for victory or humiliation. If Cindy and Riley lost to Jazmine, this would go down for the biggest upset in basketball history! The thought of beating defeated by sweet, little ol' innocent Jazmine Dubois was enough to make either one of them ever go PRO.

Jazmine smiled to herself and once again found herself setting her opponents up for a possible elimination. Seeing that handstand shot worked on only one person last time, she decided now it was time to add some HOT sauce. She walked over to Huey and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then came back onto the court with her.

"Hopefully this works." Jazmine whispered to herself.

"It will." Huey gave her a warm smile.

Jazmine and Huey then approached the free throw line. Jazmine then tossed the ball straight up into the air. She then climbed on top of Huey's shoulder and caught the ball while balancing on his shoulders. She then closed her eyes and used her in-depth focus to shoot the ball with perfection formation. She was rewarded for her form by getting nothin' but net!

Riley and Cindy both thought their jaws and eyes were going to fall out after seeing that amazing highlight material Jazmine just produced. Riley claimed basketball took skill and not luck and he was right. Jazmine was finally starting to gain more skill than luck at this game.

"You musta had like three big ass bowls this mornin'!" Riley yelled from the sidelines.

"Shut up and get over here so we can get this over with." Huey commanded. "I'm not getting paid for being your prop now."

Riley just rolled his eyes and approached the free-throw line where his brother and the basketball were. He then tossed the ball into the sky effortlessly like always. Flashing a quick smile, he then hopped onto Huey's shoulders and quickly gained his balance. Once feeling situated he caught the ball and shot the ball in a sluggish form. However once again the basketball gods seem to help yet another player from being eliminated as the ball found its way into the hoop.

"Yes!" Riley pumped his fist into the air.

"Seems like someone had a TO-GO box of Lucky Charms just now." Jazmine teased.

"Shuddup punk!"

_It was now Cindy's turn to either rise or fall. This could be the end or the beginning of a career of prosperity. It's all up to her, the hoop, the basketba-_

Caesar stopped when he noticed Cindy staring a hole into him and tapped her foot impatiently. "Sorry…I can't help it!"

She then walked over to Huey and looked at him. "No funny business now."

"Not my type." he said without looking at her.

Cindy ignored him and tossed the ball into the air. As the ball was flying in the air, Cindy quickly hopped on Huey's shoulders. She began to wobble around as she tried to gain some balance. It was a lot harder than it looked. However she needed to gain some quickly before the ball came back down. Cindy caught the ball, but due to the gravity the ball brought with it , she lost balance and fell flat on her rump.

Everyone gasped on the court as they saw Fearsome Cindy McPhearson on the ground crying like a newborn baby.

Riley: **H-O**  
Cindy: **H-O-E**  
Caesar: **H-O-E**  
Jazmine:**H-O**  
Huey: **H-O-E**

Riley couldn't believe it was down to him and Jazmine. This was going to be an easy victory for him. Now he won the war of 'Baller of Meadowlark Lemon Park'. All he had to do was beat Jazmine and he was the victor!

"Okay Jazmine let's get this over with." Riley smirked. "Don't worry, I won't beat ya too bad!"

Jazmine smiled off his insult and walked back on the court, pondering on a finishing move. After about forty-five seconds of thinking, she finally thought of the perfect move. She motioned for Huey to come back to the court on more time. The rebel came back on and listened to Jazmine's plan. He then nodded and got down on all fours.

"What the hell? I hope this don't require me wearin' my brother's ass out! Cuz that's GAY!" Riley stuck his tongue out.

"Just watch, Freeman." Jazmine then got into position.

She then began to move at a fast pace from the center circle. Once she got up to the free-throw line, she used Huey as a launching pad and soared through the autumn air. As she got close to the hoop, she did a 180 degree turn and reverse dunked the ball into the hoop with authority.

"Man, that's going to be EASY!" Riley snickered. "Is that the best you got?"

Riley laughed triumphantly as he walked to the center court logo. He then dashed towards the hoop. Once he reached Huey, he used him as a stepping stone to get airborne. Just as Riley was homing towards the hoop, he was rudely interrupted by a size 7 red stiletto

heel. The force from the surprise attack sent Young Reezy flying back towards the pavement with blood flying from his nose.

"What the?" Riley looked up to see no other than his female companion, Carmela Tiffany Rodriguez.

"That'll teach yo bitch ass to forget our anniversary!" she spat and kicked him in the groin.

"OW! I'M SORRY BABY…I JUST NEED TO WIN!"

"See that's your problem. You care about this damn game more than me." she then grabbed him by the cornrows. "Well we gonna change that!"

Riley: **H-O-E**  
Cindy: **H-O-E**  
Caesar:**H-O-E**  
Jazmine: **H-O**  
Huey: **H-O-E**

She then dragged off of the blacktop and tossed him into the backseat of her Cadillac Escalade and sped off into the horizon. Meanwhile back on the court, the battle was finally over. Somehow, someway, Jazmine defeated the extremely talented Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson. Jazmine couldn't help but bust into tears of joys. Huey came over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I-I can't believe I d-did it!" she stuttered in between tears.

"Me either. I'm proud though…" Huey wiped some of tears off her tan face.

"Good game, Jazzy." Cindy walked up and gave her best friend a hug.

"Yep you outshined all of us." Caesar smiled. "A rookie beating pros."

"Hey well let's go celebrate!" Jazmine grinned. "With some Capri Suns! I got some in the trunk!"

* * *

A/N: Now that this is done. I can get back to updating 'The Life and Times of WHS' however I'm currently working on my third of the brand new collabo made by Young Neil, MizzCookielover and yours truly. Well please review and tell me how this was, I think I did alright...but KEEP BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP ALL DAY!

**T. MIKE**


End file.
